Angie and the Twins
by AngelinaLovegood
Summary: Angelina muss sich eingestehen, das ie sich verliebt hat, doch anscheinend ist Alicia ihr zuvor gekommen. Ein kurzes Durcheinander und ein kleines bischen AngieFred


Es war wohl ein ganz normaler Tag, so schien es jedenfalls.  
Angelina Johnson kehrte gerade vom Quidditchfeld zurück. Sie hatte sich  
Zeit gelassen, ausgiebig geduscht und war noch einmal in Gedanken die  
Strategie für das nächste Spiel durchgegangen.  
Nun ging sie hoch. Als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum ankam, lächelte sie  
flüchtig zu Fred, der auf einem Sessel vor dem Kamin saß. Sie wollte ihre  
Sachen nach oben bringen, da fiel ihr Blick auf die Couch daneben.  
Sie erstarrte.  
Dort saßen Alicia, ihre beste Freundin und George Weasley dicht aneinander  
gekuschelt. Sie schienen Angelina nicht zu bemerken und warfen sich wieder  
und wieder verliebte Blicke zu.  
Waren die beiden jetzt zusammen? Schoß es Angelina durch den Kopf. Es sah  
so aus.  
Sie zitterte.  
War sie in George verliebt? Das wusste sie nicht genau. Doch der Schmerz,  
der sie jetzt überkam, als sie ihn mit Alicia sah, schien so weh zu tun,  
dass es wirklich nicht anders sein konnte... Mit einem Dumpfen Knall fielen  
ihr die Quidditchsachen, die sie eben noch getragen hatte, auf den Boden,  
sie starrte immer noch zu George und Alicia, die jetzt aufschraken.  
"Ich habe. was . vergessen, beim Quidditchfeld" stammelte sie, machte auf  
dem Absatz kehrt und rannte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.  
Warum tat es so verdammt weh?  
"Hey Angie! Warte, ich hab auch was vergessen" Fred sprang auf und  
sprintete ihr hinterher. Doch Angelina blieb nicht stehen. Ihr standen die  
Tränen in den Augen. "Angie!" Fred war ihr dicht auf den Fersen und als sie  
die Tür nach draußen aufzog, drängte er sich an ihr vorbei und stellte sich  
vor sie. "Hast du mich nicht gehört?" lächelte er außer Atem. Angelina  
schaut ihn bedrückt an.  
"Es ist wegen George und Alicia, hab ich Recht?" fragte er direkt. "Ich  
weiß es nicht." seufzte Angelina und blickte zur Seite. "Man sieht es dir  
doch an" sagte Fred und wurde dann von ihr zur Seite gedrückt: "Na und?!"  
Sie ging schnell weiter. Erst einmal allein sein, Nachdenken. Doch Fred  
schien das ganz anders zu sehen. Er blieb ihr dicht auf den Fersen. "Du  
kannst das sowieso nicht verstehen" fauchte sie plötzlich. Fred  
verlangsamte seine Schritte und Angelina drehte verwundert den Kopf herum.  
"Das kann ich besser verstehen, als du denkst"  
"Du bist in-" fing Angelina an, wurde jedoch von Fred unterbrochen: "Sagen  
wir einfach, ich bin es gewöhnt, oftmals nicht das zu kriegen, was ich gern  
hätte" Angelina senkte den Kopf. "Bei Brüdern ist das eben oft so..."  
schloss Fred seine Gedanken. "Einer nimmt alles, auch wenn er es gar nicht  
braucht und lässt dem Anderen gar nichts". Traurig blickte er zu Angelina.  
"Du sprichst in Rätseln" antwortete sie und ließ sich auf eine Trainerbank  
im Quidditschraum sinken. "und ich habe gar nichts vergessen"  
Sie seufzte.  
Fred setzte sich neben sie: "Oh doch, du hast was vergessen." Angelina  
blickte fragend auf und Fred redete weiter: ". du hast vergessen zu  
Lächeln. wie du es sonst immer tust."  
  
Später am Abend, gerade nachdem sie gegessen hatten, ging Angelina sofort  
in den Schlafsaal. Den ganzen Tag war sie George so gut wie möglich aus  
dem Weg gegangen und auch mit Alicia sprach sie nur über belanglose Dinge.  
Es dauerte nicht lange und Alicia kam zur Tür herein.  
"Angie, wie lange willst du das noch machen?" fragte sie und trat an  
Angelinas Bett. Diese tat so, als würde sie schon schlafen. "Angie, hör  
zu, ich weiß, das du wach bist!"  
".Wie lange habt ihr es mir verheimlicht?" fragte Angelina nach einer Weile  
leise. Alicia senkte den Kopf "Drei Tage"  
Angelina drehte sich herum und sah zu Alicia. "Ich will nicht, dass unsere  
Freundschaft daran zerbricht." sagte Alicia traurig und blickte auf  
Angelinas Kopfkissen. Sie konnte ihr nicht in die Augen schauen, die Augen  
mit diesem Vorwurfsvollen Blick.  
"Warum hast du dir das nicht früher überlegt?" sagte Angelina immer noch  
leise. "Ich.. es. es war so plötzlich und so. unvorbereitet" erzählte  
Alicia und Angelina blickte sie fragend an. "Ich meine" fing Alicia erneut  
an "Ich wusste nicht, dass du George auch gern hast und-." Doch Angelina  
unterbrach sie "Ich muss eine Nacht darüber schlafen" sie drehte sich  
wieder um und Alicia spürte, das es heute keinen Sinn mehr machte, weiter  
auf sie einzureden. Sie wollte das nicht, sie wollte ihre Angie nicht  
verlieren. Und sie hasste es, wenn diese nur über oberflächliche Dinge mit  
ihr redete, wie heute und wie sie es immer tat, wenn Angelina sauer auf sie  
war.  
  
Auch die Zwillinge lagen bereits in den Betten.  
"Ich habe Angelina wehgetan, stimmts?" fragte George, der sich gewundert  
hatte, dass die sonst so aufgeschlossene Angelina ihn heute nicht einmal  
angesehen hatte. "Oh ja, das hast du!" sagte Fred ohne zu Zögern.  
George schaute seinem Bruder ins Gesicht. "Nimmst du es mir auch übel?"  
"Sie ist völlig fertig. Sie hatte dich eben gern" antwortete Fred nur.  
"Fred?"  
"Ja, George?"  
"Ich weiß nicht, ob das mit Alicia gut gewesen ist"  
Fred schaute ernst und musterte Georges Gesichtszüge. "Ich will nicht, das  
wir, damit meine ich uns beide, und Alicia und Angelina, so auseinander  
gehen... wegen einer.. überstürzten Beziehung" redete George weiter.  
"Jetzt nennst du es eine überstürzte Beziehung." Fred seufzte, das war  
typisch für seinen Bruder. Erst etwas unbedingt haben wollen und es  
uninteressant finden, wenn er es hatte.  
"Ja, nicht wegen Alicia.. Sie .., sie ist nett, aber wenn das unsere  
Freundschaft so zerstört. daran hätte ich früher denken müssen."  
"Dann." fing Fred an.  
"Dann sollte ich Schluss machen, willst du sagen" George starrte seinen  
Bruder an. Dieser nickte nur.  
George ließ sich ganz aufs Bett fallen und schloss die Augen. Auch Fred  
sagte nichts mehr. Er wusste nicht einmal ob die Situation sich verbessern  
würde, wenn George Schluss machte. Und wenn, würde Angelina sich dann  
wieder Hoffnungen bei George machen? Fred drehte sich herum, es schmerzte  
ihn, daran zu denken.  
"Angie ist ganz anders als Alicia" fing George plötzlich wieder an. Fred  
murrte nur. "Ich glaube Alicia würde mit so was umgehen können"  
Fred schluckte: "Was meinst du damit?" Doch Fred wusste genau, was George  
damit meinte. George war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob er Angelina oder Alicia  
lieber mochte. Er sollte ihm wie immer alles wegnehmen. Fred vergrub sein  
Gesicht in den Händen. Nicht desto trotz war George sein Bruder und er  
liebte ihn. Wenn auch nicht dafür, doch er liebte ihn.  
Und da er sowieso nicht gewinnen konnte, beschloss er, seinem Bruder zu  
helfen.  
  
Es war früher Morgen, Angelina blinzelte in die Sonne. Sie streckte sich  
und schaute sich um. Alicia war nicht mehr da. Sie seufzte und setzte sich  
auf. Wahrscheinlich war das auch besser so. Drei Tage hatte ihre beste  
Freundin ihr verheimlicht, dass sie mit George zusammen war, das war  
einfach zu viel. Und dann war ihr auch noch genau dann klar geworden, dass  
sie George liebte. Ungerechte Welt, schimpfte sie in sich hinein. Nur Fred  
war da gewesen. um wenigsten etwas zu erklären, um ihr zu helfen.  
In diesem Moment kam Alicia wieder herein. Verletzt schaute Angelina weg,  
doch dann hörte sie ein ungläubiges Seufzen von ihrer Freundin. Vorsichtig  
blickte Angelina zu Alicia. Alicia saß stumm auf ihrem Bett und starrte in  
eine Ecke.  
"Was ist los, Alicia?" fragte Angelina, gegen ihren Willen. Sie machte sich  
Sorgen, ganz unabhängig davon, ob sie gerade nicht so gut miteinander klar  
kamen.  
"Er.. hat Schluss gemacht" hörte sie Alicia murmeln und Angelina machte  
große Augen.  
"Wieso das?!"  
"Er sagte, das er unsere Freundschaft und auch eure Freundschaft nicht  
kaputtmachen will" Sie starrte immer noch in die Ecke.  
"Alicia." Angelina stand auf und ging zu ihrer Freundin.  
"Ist schon in Ordnung." Alicia erwachte wie aus einer Trance und blinzelte  
Angelina an. "Wahrscheinlich hatte er Recht.. Ich will dich auch nicht  
verlieren"  
"Lic." Angelina sank neben ihrer Freundin nieder. "Es.. es tut mir so Leid.  
Jetzt sind wir alle.. nur wegen mir unzufrieden."  
Alicia lehnte sich an ihre Freundin "Da kann doch irgendwas nicht stimmen."  
Plötzlich fingen die beiden Mädchen an zu lachen. "Angie, ich bin so froh  
dich wieder zu haben!" Alicia schloss ihre Freundin in die Arme. "Ich werde  
mich nie wieder so kindisch benehmen" schwor Angelina und umarmte ihre  
Freundin ebenfalls.  
  
Gemeinsam gingen sie hinunter zur Großen Halle, wo auch schon George und  
Fred bereits saßen. "Morgen Fred, Morgen George" begrüßten die Mädchen sie,  
so wie sie es immer getan hatten. Doch als Angelina sich setzte, spürte sie  
einen Stich im Herzen. Kurz schaute sie zu George und schluckte. Wie sollte  
sie sich weiter verhalten? Normal, wenn das so einfach wäre. Er wusste  
anscheinend, wie es um ihre Gefühle stand. Sie sah schnell weg und schob  
ihren Teller beiseite. Anscheinend war das Problem doch nicht ganz so  
einfach zu lösen.  
"Willst du nichts Essen, Angie?" fragte Fred besorgt. "Nein danke" sie  
lächelte matt "Kein Hunger"  
"Hier, die schenk ich dir, die musst du aber auch Essen" George hielt  
Angelina eine Cherrytomate unter die Nase. Angelina schoss die Röte ins  
Gesicht. "Jaaah." Sie nahm die Tomate und as sie schnell auf, auch wenn sie  
gar keinen Hunger darauf hatte.  
  
Nach einer Viertelstunde stand Angelina auf. "Ich glaube, ich lege mich  
besser noch mal hin. Mir geht's nicht so gut." Entschuldigte sie sich und  
ging hinauf. Alicia wollte aufstehen, doch George drückte sie sanft zurück  
auf die Bank und stand selber auf "Lass mal." sagte er.  
"Angelina" im Gemeinschaftsraum hat er sie eingeholt. Sie hatte sich gerade  
auf einen Sessel gesetzt und eine Wolldecke zu sich gezogen.  
"Es ist nicht anders, nur weil ich mit ihr Schluss gemacht habe, oder?"  
versuchte er, ihre Gedanken zu erraten.  
Angelina nickte nur.  
"Es tut trotzdem weh." flüsterte sie.  
"Das wollte. ich nicht" George kam näher an sie heran. "Ich war mir nicht  
im Klaren darüber, was für eine Gute Freundin ich verlieren würde"  
Angelina schaute hoch und lächelte leicht. Gerade wollte sie etwas sagen,  
da kam Fred herein.  
Er stoppte abrupt, murmelte etwas von "Ich will nicht stören" und wollte  
schleunigst in den Schlafsaal gehen, da rief ihn Angelina.  
"Fred warte, du störst nicht" Erleichtert winkte sie ihn her, denn sie  
musste feststellen, dass sie sich allein in Georges Nähe unwohl fühlte.  
"Was ist denn?" fragte er . "Nichts, du solltest nur nicht gleich wieder  
gehen" Angelina lächelte und erinnerte sich daran, was Fred am Abend zu ihr  
Gesagt hatte. Sie solle nicht vergessen zu Lächeln.  
Jetzt kam auch Alicia ("Frechheit mich einfach allein zu lassen") und  
setzte sich auf einen Sessel neben Angelina. Alicia schaute verdutzt, als  
George Fred wegzog und fragte: "Was hast du ihnen erzählt?"  
"Nichts" erwiderte Angelina erstaunt. "Vielleicht. hat er gemerkt, das ich  
dir was sagen muss." Fügte sie leise hinzu.  
Alicia rückte näher an ihre Freundin.  
"Worum geht es?"  
"Lic. ich .. ich liebe ihn... es ist schrecklich" Angelina sagte nicht  
viel, doch Alicia hielt den Atem an.  
"Angie."  
"Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Es tut so schrecklich weh, wenn ich  
George sehe"  
Alicia nahm ihre Freundin in die Arme. "Zusammen werden wir das schaffen,  
Angie, keine Sorge..."  
  
George zog Fred an eine ruhige Stelle. Dieser schaute sehr irritiert.  
"Warum war sie so froh, dass du in den Raum gekommen bist?" fragte George  
ohne Umschweife.  
Fred antwortete erst nach einer Weile: "Sie hat Angst, dich wieder zu  
verlieren"  
George schaute zu seinem Bruder. "Ist irgendetwas mit dir?"  
"Oh ja, es ist vieles mit mir" sagte Fred. "Ich habe mich in Angie  
verliebt, weiß Gott, wie lange das her ist, George! Ich habe sie  
beobachtet, wie sie dir zulächelte, es tat mir weh, ja. Aber ich bin es je  
gewohnt, dass du alles bekommst, was ich haben will. Und ich trage es dir  
auch nicht nach. Wenn du dich wirklich für Angelina interessierst, dann  
helfe ich dir. Ich kann hier sowieso nicht gewinnen."  
George war überrascht. "Fred."  
"Ist in Ordnung, ich sagte ja ich helfe dir."  
"Aber Fred, das kann ich nicht machen, wie stehe ich denn da?"  
"Ich glaube Alicia ist sich bewusst, das es eben 'überstürzt' war"  
George nickte nur. Er war unheimlich stolz so einen Bruder zu haben.  
"Danke." sagte er, dann schwiegen beide.  
  
"Angie, es ist nicht schlimm, wenn du es ihm sagst" Alicia schaute aus dem  
Fenster, sie saßen immer noch auf den Sesseln.  
"Aber. du.. und.. überhaupt, das ." Angelina fand nicht die rechten Worte.  
"Weißt du, wenn du ihn liebst, kannst du doch wohl darüber hinweg sehen,  
das er drei Tage mit mir zusammen war, oder?"  
"Und du..?"  
"Ich?" fragte Alicia. "Ich und George wir wissen beide, dass das nichts  
Ernstes war." Ihre Augen verloren den Fokus. "Dir ist es aber wohl sehr  
ernst"  
Angelina schaute stumm zu ihrer Freundin.  
  
Am Abend ging es Angelina noch schlechter.  
"Hast dir wohl ne Grippe eingefangen in dem ganzen Chaos, was?" neckte  
Alicia sie ein wenig.  
Angelina hustete. "Muss wohl" Sie kuschelte sich weiter in ihre Decke ein.  
Fred, der ein Tablett in den Händen hielt, kam herein. Er stellte es vor   
Angelina auf den Tisch.  
"Das nennt sich Krankenpflege!" lachte Alicia und Fred wurde verlegen.  
"Es war... Georges Idee, wisst ihr"  
Angelina schaute zu Fred, sie glaubte ihm nicht, das war niemals Georges  
Idee gewesen, trotzdem lächelte sie nur. "Danke..."   
Sie nahm sich ein Brot von dem Tablett und knabberte lustlos daran herum.  
Doch kurz darauf legte sie es weg. "So krank bin ich doch auch gar nicht"  
"Sag das nicht zu früh" meinte Fred und setzte sich auf eine Couch.  
Angelina lächelte nur und Fred sah weg.  
Dann kam George herein. "Ich hab dich gesucht, Fred" "Hier bin ich!"  
erwiderte er und stand wieder auf, obwohl er sich gerade erst gesetzt  
hatte.  
Angelina schaute zu George. Ihr Herz ging auf einmal rasend schnell. Sie  
schaute zu Alicia und diese nickte.  
Was jetzt die Zeit gekommen, es ihm zu sagen? Was würde er antworten? Würde  
er lachen? Ihr Herz hämmerte und sie hatte schon Angst, dass jemand es  
hören würde.  
"Angelina!"  
Sie wurde aus den Gedanken gerissen. "..George?!" sagte sie lahm. Er hielt  
ihr eine Hand entgegen und Angelina ergriff sie. Dann zog er sie hoch und  
lächelte. Sie brachte keinen Ton hervor. Und Fred stand daneben. Jetzt  
würde sie es ihm sagen, dachte er und verkrampfte seine Hände in den  
Taschen. Warum ließ er es immer wieder zu? Er hatte Lust weg zulaufen, weit  
weg, einfach seine Ruhe haben und nicht mehr diesen Schmerz fühlen, wenn er  
Angelina anschaute.  
"George, ich." fing Angelina an. Sie schluckte und wie sie George in die  
Augen schaute, wurde sie von etwas unbekanntem überrascht. Es waren nicht  
die Augen, von denen sie stundenlang träumen konnte. George wirkte wie eine  
Fassade.  
Hatte sie die ganze Zeit den Falschen geliebt? Sie schaute weiter, das war  
nicht das, was sie erhofft hatte. Und so blickte sie zur Seite.  
Dadurch viel Fred ihr genau in den Blickwinkel. Und mit einem Schlag wurde  
ihr alles klar. Es war wirklich nur eine Fassade, die sie an George geliebt  
hatte. Wie konnte sie so blind sein. George war nicht der, der sich um sie  
kümmerte, George war auch nicht der, der sie umsorgt hatte, es war nicht  
George, der sie liebevoll anlächelte. Sie hatte nur die ganze Zeit gedacht,  
dass George so wäre.  
Nein, in Freds Augen lag genau das vertraute, was sie gesucht hatte. Es war  
nicht George den sie liebte, nein. Es war Fred.  
Langsam entzog sie ihre Hand der von George, der Erstaunt schaute und ging  
einen Schritt auf Fred zu. Sie nahm seine verkrampfte Hand und löste sie,  
indem sie sie fest, aber zärtlich drückte. Und dann flüsterte sie es ihm  
zu:  
  
"Ich liebe dich!"  
  
Huhu ihr ^^  
Natürlich kann Angelina die beiden Zwillinge voneinander unterscheiden und  
ich hoffe ihr versteht, wie ich das meine ^^ Manchmal versieht sich das  
Unterbewusstsein eben und ordnet "gute" Taten dem falschen Menschen zu (Wie  
soll ich das jemals bloß erklärn?!)  
Naja, ich hoffe euch hats wenigstens gefallen, ich dachte mir, das es hier  
viel zu wenig Angie/Fred geschichten gibt. Aber ich denke, bald schreib ich  
ne längere, hab die Nase voll von den kurzen ^_^ 


End file.
